Mr Dinosaur
by Emiii
Summary: He was a friend of Noah Puckerman, so she shouldn't bother getting to know him right ? AU.
1. The aid kit

_I do not own glee ;(_

_I want to thank 'DanceOfTheWhiteMoon' for helping me with this story . ;) I appreciate it very much ! _

_-X-_

_You and I were different ._

_We came from different worlds ,_

_And yet you were the one_

_Who taught me the value of love._

_-Nicholas Sparks , The notebook._

_-X-_

She hates him so much. Well, not really hates him. She just can't stand to be in the same room as him. He thinks he knows it all, he thinks he's so cute, and he freaking thinks he's better than her.

She knows for sure he isn't.

Noah introduced them. When her roommate moved in with her girlfriend (yes, _lesbians_), she was looking for someone she could share the rent with and he said they should meet first.

But that guy moved so _fast_. The next day he was standing at her door, bags in his hands. He tried to be polite but he failed miserably. He was a clumsy Neanderthal who had awful table manners and so, was _clearly_ a friend of Noah.

She didn't even want to share her apartment with a guy that was a friend of Noah Puckerman; he fucked everything with a skirt, so why would this guy be any better?

Santana told her one day she should give the guy a chance, and only managed to make Rachel angry, so they never brought it up again. All of her friends seem to get along with him and in the month that they've lived together, he somehow got to know them all. And they seem to get along just fine, and every time he talked to one of _her_ friends she would send him death-glares. There was no reason to hate him actually, she just didn't want to get to know him. She still doesn't.

"Rachel? You in there?" Finn knocked on her bedroom door, then just opened it without waiting for a reply.

_How dare he?_

"You know, most people would wait until the other person says something like _'__come__in__'_, jerk. What do you want?" She looked at him.

"Good afternoon to you too Rachel, still as friendly as ever I see. I was wondering, shall I make dinner?"

"Why? So you can poison me with meat again?" she asks angrily.

"I told you that it was an accident, and it'll never happen again! I didn't know you were a vegan, but don't worry, you've made it very clear after that."

Rachel looks at him. "Fine, start on dinner. I'll be there in 20 minutes, so I can help," When he nods, she gives him a small smile, which he returns, after which he closes the door and walks over to the kitchen to begin.

She waits 15 minutes before walking over to the kitchen to help him, but stops in her place. She finds him _singing_. He was standing there, holding a knife while cutting some tomatoes into slices and belting out _Just__The__Way__You__Are_along with the radio. She can't help but smile, he looks adorable moving his head and tapping his foot to the beat. Not that she'll ever admit it.

She cleared her throat.

He cut his finger with the knife.

"_Fuck_!" he yells. His cheeks getting red with embarrassment at the outburst.

"Oh my God, I am _so_ sorry! Here, let me see." She walked towards him and he held out his finger to her.

"Is it bad?" She shook her head saying no.

_No? Well, it hurts. It fucking hurts._

"Wait here, I'll get the aid kit," and off she went.

She returned a few minutes later, with the little aid kit in her hands. She first disinfected his cut (which hurt like hell), and afterwards was looking for a patch.

"Do you have patches with dinosaurs?" He asks her dumbly, she smiled at the childish remark.

"No, I don't. You want dinosaur ones?"

"Yeah, they're cool, and they make me smile, they're all kinds of colors, you have blue ones, and yellow, and green, purple, even pink, you would like them right? Pink dinosaurs because pink is your favorite color." He rambles.

She laughed. He was adorable, and wasn't like Noah at all.

"How did you know that?"

"I-I just… God, this is awkward."

She laughed again, and honestly, he thinks he's never heard a sound as beautiful as that.

"It's okay, let me guess… Kurt? Santana?"

He nods and just says, "Kurt." He isn't going to tell her he's been watching her all this time, because that would just be weird and stalkerish. Plus, he doesn't want to ruin their conversation because, you know, they never really had one yet, except for the one where she was yelling at him over the 'spaghetti-with-meat' fiasco.

"You have an amazing voice, you know. You can really sing," she admits, blushing prettily.

"I don't know, you think so?"

"Yeah, I would know. I'm an amazing singer too, and I think you just have it."

"Have what?"

She laughs again, and he thinks he might get addicted to the sound.

"Talent, Finn. You have a gift. Singing."

"Thanks!" He smiled at her, looking like an over-excited five year old boy.

"It's fine. Well, how's your finger?"

"All right. You hungry?"

Rachel stumbled for words a bit at the abrupt change of subject. "Y-yes, very. You know we could just order pizza, if you're okay with it?"

"I'm cool with that. Do you think they have vegan pizzas?"

And she just laughs at him while saying something that suspiciously sounds like 'goof' under her breath. He thinks he could get used to this; them making easy conversation, holding off on the yelling.

-x-

"This pizza's really good."

Finn nodded, "yeah, it is. We should do this more often."

"Do what?"

"Talking, pizza, having a great time."

"Don't push your luck, Hudson."

"Why not? I mean, I'm not like Puck. I don't have the intention to get in your pants, though if I _do_ end up in your pants, you wouldn't hear me complaining." He smirks and lifts an eyebrow at her suggestively.

"Finn!" she shrieks, and then starts laughing hysterically.

"What? You're hot, you really are, you are also very dramatic, but I don't mind, you're very nice too, and I like talking to you a lot, oh, and your laugh's really awesome," he rambles in one single breath, hoping she doesn't notice how red his whole face is.

_She__'__s__going__to__kill__me__now,__isn__'__t__she?__She__must__think__I__'__m__some__kind__of__creep__… _

"You t-think I'm hot?"

Finn inwardly breathes a sigh of relief and smiles at her. "Yeah, I do… and also very beautiful. You are also _you_, you're someone that doesn't care about what others think, you know?"

She smiled.

"Thank you, Finn."

"For what?" He tilts his head slightly in confusion.

Rachel smiles at the adorable sight. "I didn't expect there was a brain behind that handsome head of yours."

He rubs the back of his neck with a sheepish smile on his face. "Umm… thanks?"

She laughs, "I'm going to bed, and you're right."

"About what?"

"Well, we should definitely do this more often. You know, hanging out."

"Don't push your luck, Berry," he jokes.

"Not funny, Hudson," but she smiles anyway and gets up to head towards her room.

"Night, hottie!" he yells after her before she fully disappears from sight.

"Goodnight, dinosaur," she calls back.

He laughs and starts clearing the table.

She closes her bedroom door and leans against it. She wonders how she could possibly hate him. With him and his handsomeness, goofy jokes, sweet comments and killer smile? Not possible.

Well, maybe she really should give mister dinosaur a chance.

_-x-_

'_You can review if you want to.'_

'_I want to.'_

_;)_


	2. finn's hero act

**_Hii, I am so sorry for uploading that late.. but you know, life gets in the way sometimes ;)_**

**_Disclaimer: Glee's not mine ;(_**

**_A big thanks to 'DanceOfTheWhiteMoon' for helping me with the chapter, go check out her stuff, it's awesome ! Anyway, enjoy ! ;)_**

_-X-_

_Nothing worth having comes easy._

-Booker T. Washington

-X-

They don't talk to each other for almost a whole week after the whole Pizza Bonding Session (he affectionately calls it PBS), and he thinks that sucks because Rachel is awesome and she reminds him of summer, she even smells fruity and fresh, and he's… thinking about her again!

_Damn it! _

He hasn't seen her at their apartment for five days so he thinks she might have a boyfriend, which is annoying because every time he thinks about Rachel having a boyfriend, he feels his teeth clench, his fists ball, and he just wants to punch something.

The last time he thought about that he punched the wall, and that had hurt. A lot.

And as if fate was mocking him, a _short_ skirt-wearing Rachel was home that night, _a miracle_, and thought he was a masochist. She had asked him if he had hurt himself again, and then kindly suggested a shrink. He had just laughed and told her it was nothing but an accident; when she went out of the room, he started groaning because it hurt so _badly_.

…And he wasn't talking about his hand.

-x-

He was cooking breakfast one morning when she entered the kitchen wearing nothing but a nightgown. When he turned around and saw her standing there, looking so sinful with her long legs exposed, he dropped the plate of pancakes on the floor and hurt his foot.

He hissed out in pain.

"Oh my, what happened?"

"I-I-I just- I get clumsy sometimes."

"Finn, what is your problem? Do you think pain feels good? Are you punishing yourself?" She asks worried while coming towards him and helping him clean up the mess he made.

Their eyes lock for a minute and he can't help but get lost in those amazing brown eyes.

He snaps out of it though, when she starts talking again.

"Finn, are you… okay?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Because this seems to happen all the time. From the time that we first met, you've cut your finger, punched a wall, and now you drop a plate of pancakes on your foot… Now, let me check on your hurt appendage."

He just stands there, completely lost (he doesn't know what appendage is; _is it a fruit? I don__'__t have any fruits right now, though_). He didn't know what to say. So he just stands there, and looks at her.

He finally manages to get some words out, "I'm just naturally a little clumsy, Rach."

_Rach? When did _that_ happen?_

"Show me your foot Hudson, you are not going to get out of this that easy."

"Oh, okay. What about that fruit you wanted though?"

Rachel just stares at him for a moment before shaking her head and showing a small smile at his cuteness.

He walks to the closest chair, and sits, Rachel following him like the cute, little, sex goddess he knows she is. She sits down next to him, and he can smell her fruity perfume again.

"Let me see."

He lays his foot in her lap, and ignores the butterflies he getting from having his _appendage_ against her thighs.

_Somehow I don't think that sounded right…_

"Well Finn, it looks like it's going to be leaving a nasty bruise. I'll get some ointment and an ice pack. Again," she sighs and shakes her head, "Just wait over here, all right? Don't move."

She walks of, and he wonders if they are going to have another PBS night again, where they'll laugh at the most silly things, like: _'Hey, look a fly.'_ And then they'll laugh some more until it hurts.

_Stupid imagination… a fly isn't funny. A house lizard is though, so maybe we'll laugh at that._

She comes back and lays the bag of ice on his foot, and it's _cold_.

He screams like a girl when she presses the cold pack against his foot, and there it is again. That amazing sound, better known as Rachel Berry's laugh. He can't help himself from laughing too, even though she is technically laughing at him.

She takes care of him, every time. And he just doesn't know how to thank her, so he comes up with the lamest, most cliché idea ever.

"Do you want to like, um, grab some food?"

"Are you asking me out Finn Hudson?" She asks him playfully.

Finn so badly wants to say yes, but he chickens out at the last minute. "No, I just want to thank you for being my nurse I guess."

She laughs at the term, and nods. Finn gets slightly disappointed that _she_ doesn't look disappointed that it isn't going to be a date.

"Yes, I would love _to grab some food_." She is mocking him, and he doesn't like it one bit, so he decides to just grab her and start tickling. He ignores the pain that shoots through his foot because the pain is _so worth it_ when his hands are able to be on her sexy, petite body.

"Finn!" she shrieks, and Finn can't help himself when his mind goes to the gutter. He can't help himself. He's a guy.

"Stop it, stop-p-p i-t-it!"

She wriggles, and giggles, and she tries to run from him, but he is stronger, and faster. So he gets her back in no time at all. He throws her over his shoulder and walks toward the couch, while she protests between giggles.

"Finn H-Hudson, if you do not stop this instant, I am going to make you eat Brussels sprouts every day for a week!"

Finn stops and looks over his shoulder at her with a pout, "But those are gross!" he whines.

"You started it, now let me go!"

He lets go of her with a pitiful look.

"Do I have to eat vegetables now?" he asks meekly.

Rachel inwardly squeals at the adorableness of it all, "Yes, but only the ones you like. They're good for you Finn. How are you going grow into be a big dinosaur if you don't eat your vegetables?"

"You're never going to let that go right?"

Rachel laughs. "No way, it's way too cute," she smiles up at the giant.

"You t-think I am cute?" He mocked her, recalling the reaction she had the first time he called her hot.

She scowls. "Do you want to go down, Hudson? I bet you can't stand tickling…" she advanced him with a predatory glint in her eyes.

"Stay away from me!"

Rachel giggled, and stalked towards him.

"Oh, Finny~! All I wanna do is give you a big hug!"

Finn ran as fast as he could to put some distance between them, with Rachel right behind him. Who cared that they looked like six-year olds?

Right now, they were having an amazing time.

-x-

"Finn! Where are you?" Rachel calls out as she walks into the apartment with grocery bags hanging off her arm.

"In my room!" comes a muffled reply from the deeper part of the house.

She sets her stuff down in the kitchen before heading towards him. "Hi, I wanted to ask you if you could help me with dinner?" She asks as she opened the door.

"You know, normal people would knock before entering."

She smiles, "Of course Finn, because you always knock before entering isn't that right?"

"Touché."

"Now, could you help me…?"

"Yup, okay, I'll be there in a sec."

"Thanks."

She closes the door and walks over to the kitchen to start dinner. He daydreams for a few moments before standing up and stretching. He closes his laptop and puts it on his desk, stumbling clumsily over the carpet on his way over to the door.

"Get off me, you pervert!" Rachel yells from the kitchen.

"Rachel? Are you okay?" Finn asks worried, he's almost at the kitchen. He walks a little faster.

"Come on Berry, you know you want this. No one can resist the Puckzilla!"

"Well, I know for a fact that I can Noah."

Finn freezes when he walks into the kitchen.

"Yo, dude let Rachel go!" Finn yells at his best friend, but who cares? Best friend or not, nobody touches Rachel. Just the sight of a male grabbing her around the wrists is starting to make his blood boil.

"Huddy! What's up? You mind going away for a sec? I am kind of busy with my fellow hot Jew."

Rachel faces Finn with a look of desperation. "Finn! Don't leave me here!" she turns back around and resumes struggling. Let go of me Noah!"

"Just admit it Berry, you want this." Puck says in his usual cocky way.

Rachel glares at him. "No I don't! Finn! Help please!" Rachel shrieks.

Finn had been standing there at a lost at what to do. His mind usually takes a few moments to process things, and when he _finally_ gets that Rachel is being held against her will, he springs into action.

"I am warning you Puck, let Rachel go this instant, or you are going to regret being born," he growls.

"Chill, I just wanna have some fun. Isn't that like a song? Guys just wanna have fun, that's what they really waaaant, some fuuuun!"

Rachel cringes. "Your breath smells like alcohol Noah, and I'll have you know that that song is _girls_ just wanna have fun. Not guys."

Finn was getting increasingly irritated with Puck's hands on Rachel. He glared, "Now, why don't you just let go of Rachel and park your car against a tree?"

"Fuck you dude!" Puck yelled, "Why all bitch-mode?"

"You know you shouldn't threat girls like that, asshole! Now, let go of Rach, and I'll be gentle." He started loosening up his right arm. " I'm warning you."

"No! I am g-going to have a little party with her! Have you _seen_ those legs? Damn, she's like sex-on-a-stick."

"That's it!" Finn growls, and walks over to Puck and punches him straight in the face. He stumbled backwards and let Rachel go in the process.

"What the fuck dude!"

"Finn, violence is never the answer!"

"I warned him, he should have let you go!"

"Why are you so defensive? I mean, I was just joking!"

"You are drunk and playing mister man-whore again, and I don't know about you, but I still remember where you got Quinn with that!" Finn yells, venom in his voice.

Rachel had reached out to placate him, "Finn, calm down. The neighbors are going to hear you."

"I don't care! This son-of-a-bitch has to learn that he can't take everything just because he wants to!"

"Dude, Quinn wanted me and we were both drunk, so let it go!" Puck's hand hovered over his bleeding nose.

Finn looks as if he is ready to punch him again, but Rachel walks in front of Puck and stands there with her arms crossed.

"Rachel, get out of the way!"

"No, you cannot hit him," She said calmly, looking him straight in the eye.

"Why are you defending him?"

"Because he's our friend, no matter how much of a jackass he is, and you're going to regret this afterwards. Trust me."

"Y-you know Berry, I-I think it is best if I go," Puck says in a nervous manner.

"No Noah; you and Finn are going to talk about this in a mature way."

Puck rolls his eyes, "I have a previous engagement, Berry."

"Oh… okay," Rachel looks lost for a moment before her determined look reveals itself again. "But don't think this is over! You guys are going to talk to each other whether you want or not."

Puck rolls his eyes again and heads out the door. "Whatever, Berry. See ya later alligator."

She made sure the door was locked before turning towards Finn.

"Now, what is your problem?"

"Nothing," he growls, then walks out towards the living room and sits down on the couch.

"Finn!"

"What?"

"Talk to me."

"Why?"

"Because I-I thought w-we were friends," she replies hesitantly, doubt visible in her eyes.

"Rachel, I didn't mean it like that. We _are_ friends. I just don't feel like talking about my fucked up past."

He really likes Rachel; like really, _really_ likes her, but that doesn't mean she has to be confronted with his ex-girlfriend and her twisted games. He would spare her, because even though he really wants to be with her, he'd rather be without hurt.

"Finn, if you don't tell me what that was about, I'll strangle you with my own bare hands, and then feed you to the lions!" she screeched.

He manages to crack a smile; this girl really was a drama-queen.

"Please Finn," she whispers with those large brown eyes staring at him, complete with a pleading whimper at the end.

And just like that, his will crumbles to dust.

_Damn, this girl knows how to make me melt into a puddle doesn't she?_

"What do you want to know?" He mumbles.

Rachel smiles in victory before a curious look appears on her face. "Just… why were you all defensive with Noah?"

Finn sighs, "A few years back, when I still shared an apartment with Puck, my girlfriend Quinn moved in with us. I was still taking classes back then, and Quinn was home all the time, trying to find a job. Puck was home before me, after his shifts at that crappy restaurant he works at, when _it_ first started. They had a fucking affair behind my back, for nearly two fucking years, Rachel!" Finn finishes in a broken voice, tears evident in his eyes. He was unsuccessfully trying desperately to swallow them.

Rachel's heart ached for him. She settles down next to him on the couch and wraps her arms around one of his, resting her head on his upper arm. "Finn, if you don't mind me asking, how did you find out?" Rachel asks carefully.

Finn swallows heavily, "She got pregnant along the way, trying to pass it off as mine. I had done everything for her, I was going along with all those stupid mood-swings, the cravings. I even asked her to marry me because of the baby. She just played me. When Quinn was about seven months along, Puck told me that the baby wasn't even mine. And she just tried to lie about it! I didn't know what to do, I didn't know who to believe, and then Puck, my _fucking best friend_, told me about their freaking affair, and that I-I…'

Finn trails off. He wanted to stay strong in front of Rachel, but he just couldn't. The whole incident broke his heart.

She rubs his back comfortingly and whispers that _it would all be okay_. But how could this be okay, something that had changed him forever? Something that just showed how much life could suck? That the people closest to you were able to betray the trust you had in them?

After a few minutes spent on Rachel soothing Finn, she continued. "I hadn't noticed anything between you and Noah before this though."

"That's because I try to be civil. That's the right word, right? Civil?"

She nodded, letting out a little giggle.

_There's only so much cuteness I can take before I glomp him!_

Rachel clears her throat.

"Then… how come he told you to move in with me?"

"Well, it sucked at our apartment. I ignored him; I ignored Quinn. I wanted to move out and I think he thought he could make it up to me when he helped me, though I must admit. I am pretty grateful he got me here. I met you because of it," he smiles a half-smile that made her hart flutter, and she smiles back, thanking him for the compliment.

"You deserve better Finn, and honestly, I don't like this Quinn girl. What happened to her?"

"She must be very close to her due-date I guess, she should give birth in June or something." He adds with a shrug.

"Finny, it's June," she smiles. He just looks at her, confirming that he knew, but doesn't really want to talk about it.

"Thanks Rach, for listening and not calling me a pussy when I kinda almost cried."

"That's what friends are for right?"

"Right," he pulls her closer and gives her a big hug.

"Finn!" She yelps in surprise, "What is up with all the male attention I'm getting today?"

He laughs, and looks at her, and her beauty.

"You're just hot babe," he whispers in her ear.

She shivers, and tries to compose herself, "there you go again, getting all cocky. I like cute Finn better."

"Sorry baby, can't do that."

"And why not?"

"You've seen enough of him already."

She pulls out of his embrace, punches him in the arm, and tells him that they should finish dinner, because his hero-act interrupted them before. He nods, and walks to the kitchen with her, to help.

She calls him chivalrous and he has no freaking idea what it means, but says thank you anyway.

He thinks he might want to be her boyfriend one day.

_Hopefully soon._

Rachel starts swinging her hips to the song playing on the radio, and all Finn wants to do is wrap his arms around her waist and hold her close as they sway to the beat.

_Preferably by next week._

And then she turns around and winks at him.

…_Or right now._

-x-

"You know you can review if you want to"  
>"I want to"<br>;)


	3. destiny

_I wish everyone a Merry Christmas, and a happy newyear ;) oh, as usual, go check out 'DanceOfTheWhiteMoon' my awesome beta ;)_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Glee :( _

_-x-_

_You learn to like someone when you find out what makes them laugh, but you can never truly love someone until you find out what makes them cry_.

-Anonymous

-x-

"Yo, Berry! Open the door!"

_What the hell, six in the morning?_

"Go away Santana!"

"Berry, seriously, open the fucking door!" Santana shouted again.

She tried to ignore it and continue with her beauty sleep.

_Not that I need it, but either way I am _not_ going to open the door at six in the _fucking_ morning. _

"Hudson, you there? Can you wake that bitch up?"

Rachel groaned and got up. What was the point? Santana wasn't anywhere close to giving up.

_Persistent bitch._

She flung the blanket from her body angrily and pulled on her reindeer bedroom slippers (she'd bought them to get in the Christmas spirit, not that she celebrated Christmas, she was Jewish, but either way, they were just _so_ cute).

"Berry, I'm serious! If you don't open this _fucking_ door right _fucking_ now, I will _fucking_ rip it off its _fucking_ hinges! Fuck!" Santana shouted again.

_Oh God, I'm_ _gonna have so much trouble with the neighbors._

"I'm coming Santana! God, stop yelling would you? You'd better have a good explanation for all this, or I swear I will kill you!"

"Who's yelling now, huh?" came the smart-assed reply through the closed door.

She finally reached the door and swung it open, standing face to shoulders with her best friend.

"What is your problem?" she hissed. What in the name of God was wrong with people nowadays?

"Finally! Was it that hard to open that stupid door?"

"Yes, in fact, it was! Especially considering the fact that it's _six in the morning!_" she fired back.

"Oh, shut up Berry!"

"Why are you all defensive Santana? What's going on?" Rachel asks, suddenly worried. She lead her friend to the couch, and plopped down on it.

"Britt and I had a fight, and I walked out saying that maybe it was too early-"

"Yeah, it _is_ too early," Rachel mutters playfully.

Santana rolled her eyes, but let out a small laugh, "As I was saying, that maybe it was too early in our relationship to be living together."

"What are you talking about? You knew Brittany before you started dating her."

"Yeah, but I mean… befriending someone isn't the same as dating, you know?"

"San, you and Britt are a match made in heaven, you shouldn't doubt that," Rachel pat her friends shoulder and gave her a one-armed hug.

"Thanks Rachel, but I just-"

"God, San! What is up with the excuses?"

"I want to move back in," she blurts out.

"Excuse… me?"

"Just… before you throw a diva-fit about how I left you, and you had to live with Finn Neanderthal Hudson, listen okay?"

She nods, motioning for the Latina to go on.

"I love you Rachel, not in the way I love Brittany of course, because whenever I am with her I just wanna rip off her clothes and do all kinds of freaky-"

"Santana!"

"Right. You're my best friend, and I am so sorry for leaving you and making you live with Finn, who is a very deep sleeper by the way, but I just… I feel like I am going to get tired of Britt by moving in with her, and I just don't want that to happen. What if I suck at the whole thing?"

"You do not suck at being a roommate San, and I'll have you know, you were great! If you feel like this about the move, you should be talking to Britt, not me."

"I know. Just let me stay for the day, until I'm cooled off and then I'll get back to Britt. I'll call to tell her I'm spending the day with you," she pleaded.

Rachel sighed. "Okay, fine, but if you don't mind, I'd like to sleep some more."

"Yeah sure, go ahead."

"See you in an hour, and you're cooking breakfast. Make sure the apartment smells like breakfast okay?"

"Why?"

"To wake Finn up of course."

"Oh, okay gotcha."

Rachel stood up and as she walked past Santana, her Latina friend gave her ass a nice smack. She threw an angry glare over her shoulder but only received a set of wriggling eyebrows in return.

She shook her head and giggled as she walked up to her room.

-x-

She smelled waffles at exactly 10 o' clock, and decided to get up. When she arrived to the kitchen the same time Finn did, she was able to see his face look like a kid on Christmas morning.

"Waffles!" He shouted excitedly.

"Good morning to you too Finn," Rachel said with a laugh.

"Morning Rach," He walked up to her, forgetting about the waffles Santana made for a moment, and enveloped her in a big bear hug.

Santana cleared her throat, and raised her brows, "Okay, what did I miss? When did you guys get all affectionate?"

Rachel glared at her, "We're just friends San."

Finn however, was too distracted to follow the conversation. He just stood there drooling at the thought of eating waffles, "Can we please eat now?"

The two girls laughed at his childish behavior, and sat down, Santana getting their plates filled up.

"So, I heard you punched Puckerman."

"Santana!"

"What?" Santana had the decency to look abashed. "I just wanna know if it's true! Apparently they were fighting over one miss Rachel Berry?"

"He just… he disrespects girls, and I was taught that they're our equals," Finn started, rubbing his neck nervously.

"Do you like Rachel?" Santana asked bluntly. She played around with her pancake, not really paying attention to what any of them were saying. She really had troubles with Brittany.

"Santana, that's enough!" Rachel yelled.

"Rachel is-"

"Don't answer that Finn!"

"No, Rachel, I was about to tell her that you're an awesome person."

"Aww, Finn, that's so sweet…"

"Well, it's the truth."

"Gross…"

"Santana seriously."

"You guys sound like a couple. When's the wedding?"

"Santana, for fuck's sake, shut up," Finn said as politely as possible.

"Oh, look at the giant, sticking up for his hobbit."

"Weren't you supposed to be my best friend?"

"Rachel, you know I'm just kidding. So when can I move back in?"

"… What?" Rachel said while Finn choked on his waffle.

"Yeah, I thought you couldn't wait till I got back?" Santana said while taking another bite of her waffle.

"Santana, just go and talk to Brittany. Work this thing out okay? You can't move back in."

"Why not? I thought you couldn't wait to get the buffoon out of here."

"Hello, guys, I'm sitting right here," Finn said quietly while waving his hand meekly.

"Shut up. This isn't about you right now," Rachel snapped, still focusing her attention back on Santana.

"Sorry," Finn muttered, getting back to his waffles, not at all bothered.

"Because, I can't throw Finn out," she murmured, barely understandable. Finn gave her a grateful smile, which she returned.

Santana felt herself getting a bit desperate. "What's going on here? A week ago, you guys hated each others guts, and now you look like you're in love!"

"San, it's nothing like that! Remember that you said I should give him a chance? Well… I did."

_Karma is a fucking bitch._

"Why? You're usually as stubborn as an ass," she snapped.

"I find that very offensive. If you have troubles in your household, you don't have to work that out on me!" Rachel put her hands on her hips, and glared at the Latina.

"You know what, I'll just find somewhere else to live. I didn't like it here, and you know why? You're a control-freak and you always preach! One day it's about me and Britt getting our mack on on the couch, the next its about your diet, then you always talk about Broadway, and last but not least, what's up with the stupid cat sweaters?"

Rachel just sat there for a moment, looking at her supposedly best friend. She didn't want to cry in front of Finn, so she got up and ran towards her room. She slammed the door shut and started to sob.

She ignored the shouting in the kitchen and the fact that Finn threw Santana out, using the words _that's for hurting her, bitch._

A few seconds later she heard a soft knock on her door followed by a voice calling for her.

"Rachel, don't be mad okay, I am going to come in," she smiled a little, thinking of the memory he just caused her to remember. She couldn't believe she'd been such a bitch to him.

She saw him standing there, looking at her with a sympathetic look on his face.

"Oh no, no Rachel… Don't cry." He moved towards the small brunette lying on her bed. Not sure what he should do, he decided to just hold her. So he took her small figure in his arms, ignoring the stupid butterflies in his stomach. She snuggled closer to him, and he just thought about how he wanted to do this forever. Time didn't matter for a while; how comfortable she felt in his arms.

"Do you think I am a control-freak?" She asked quietly.

"Well, yeah, kinda but just you're an awesome person Rachel." He told her nervously, giving her a little squeeze.

She smiled up at the tall boy.

_I've really started to take a liking to him._

"You're like my name," He decided after a moment of thinking.

She looks up at him, confusion written across her face. "What do you mean I'm like your name?"

"Well, you're unique."

She lets it sink in for a second. She really, _really_ likes Finn right now.

"Thank you Finn," she whispered.

"For what? I'm only telling you the truth."

"Well, then thank you for telling me the truth, and letting me forget about Santana for a moment," she said, snuggling a little bit closer in his chest.

"You're welcome Rach."

"I really like that name, no one else calls me like that, and it's unique too."

"Yeah, it is."

They close their eyes for a moment, just enjoying the silence.

"Hey… What's your favorite Disney princess?" Finn asked abruptly, moving around a bit.

She giggled at the random question. "Umm, Ariel I guess. Why?"

"Well, because I was thinking if you were a Disney princess, who would you be? I was thinking maybe Cinderella, but you're right, Ariel is a better one," He said while trying to get comfortable again.

"Why would that be Mister Dinosaur?" She asked playfully.

"Well, Ariel is pretty." Her cheeks turned a shade of red, "Not that Cinderella isn't too, but Ariel's a passionate person because she went after her dreams, and she has a very pretty voice."

"Y-you think about me that way?" Rachel asked, surprised.

Finn nodded his head energetically, "Yeah, the first time I heard you sing, I knew you were special and very, very talented. But when you talked, I thought you were actually pretty crazy, because you didn't even really give me a chance." He gave her a half-smile, drowning in the memory of their little discussions.

"But its different now, right?" She asked worriedly, looking at him with misty brown eyes.

He smiled and nodded, holding her a little tighter, trying to show her that she really was an amazing person. He started to play with her hair absentmindedly. They were just comfortable with it all.

"Hey, Rach?" Finn asked her a minute later.

"Yes Finny?" She answered in a playful tone. She looked up at him, to see his reaction to the nickname, and when she saw his adorable dimples forming, she giggled.

"That's a cute name, my mom calls me that," he told her smilingly.

She laughed. "What did you want to say?" She asked while moving around in his arms a bit. She really liked the way her petite figure fit so perfectly into his tall one.

"Thanks for earlier," He muttered, looking her straight in the eyes.

"You're welcome."

"Do y-you regret standing up for me?" He whispered, barely loud enough for her to hear.

"No! Absolutely not!" She reassured him. She really didn't regret anything about it. It was just… Santana was her best friend, and she was mad because she chose Finn over her. She didn't regret it. She was just confused. "I'm just a bit…"

"Confused?" he finished her sentence.

She nodded, not wanting to talk about it anymore.

"But, I'll let you know. I wouldn't mind if you chose her over me," He said brokenly.

"Why's that?" She asked him, suddenly removing herself from his hold.

"Well, she's your best friend, and I am just this guy. The guy that entered your life because…" He sat up and looked around desperately. He couldn't find the words he was looking for. The little brunette then put her hands on his shoulders, trying to relax him.

"Hey, Finn. Don't blame yourself, okay? Santana's having some problems with Brittany, and when she's upset she can say pretty harsh stuff. I can't tell you her words didn't hurt," Finn nods sadly. "But, I'll let you know that it will all be okay."

"Do you believe in destiny Rach?" Finn asks unexpectedly.

By then, Rachel was used to the abrupt changes of subject and random questions from the goofy, adorable giant, so she was able to answer without stammering. "Kind of. I do believe that destiny brought me out here, to New York. You?"

"I do too, I believe destiny gave me a chance to meet you."

The moment the words leave his mouth, Rachel's heart skipped a few beats.

"Destiny gave me chance to hear you sing." He wanted to tell her that her voice made him believe in angels, and that he saw her way differently than just any other girl.

She was perfect in his eyes.

-x-

"You know you can review if you want to"  
>"I want to"<br>;)


End file.
